Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, and, more particularly, to an electronic device having improved reliability.
Discussion of the Background
An electronic device may be activated by receiving an electric signal. The electronic device may include a display device for displaying an image, a touch screen for detecting a touch applied from the outside, and/or the like. To this end, the electronic device may include various conductive patterns so as to be activated by the electric signal. Shapes or features of the conductive patterns may directly affect driving efficiency of the electronic device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.